


Vacation

by carbohyandrea



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carbohyandrea/pseuds/carbohyandrea
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 5





	Vacation

“我们到了！”

Marina手里揣着房卡，她率先把房门打开然后跑了进去，紧随其后的Natasha和Wanda推着行李箱走进了房间。经过几个小时的长途飞行，Marina还是精力充沛，高兴得在房间里转圈圈：“这个房间真的好大呀！”

穿着吊带长裙的Wanda挽着Natasha的手臂，亲昵地把脸凑近Natasha：“什么时候你也这么大方了呀？”Natasha把行李箱推到一边：“我一直对你很大方的。”说完就把嘴凑上去在小女巫的唇上啄了一下，“快去换个泳衣，然后我们下去海边逛逛吧？”

“Nat，你明明知道我不喜欢穿泳衣，也讨厌一头扎进水里的！”Wanda笑道，“不过我今天不打算和你计较，我们太久没有出来了。”

听到这里Natasha的目光暗淡了几分，她这次带着Wanda和Marina出来度假，就是为了弥补自己之前没有好好陪Wanda和Marina的遗憾，她一连出了好几个任务，几乎有近一个月的时间都不在家。Natasha叹了口气：“Wanda，我……”

Wanda看到Natasha有些自责的神情，原本就离Natasha很近的身体挨得更近了：“好啦，你也别自责了，我们现在不是出来了吗？”说完歪着脑袋用指尖轻轻地戳了戳Natasha的嘴角，“快给我笑一笑！”

Natasha知道Wanda一向很体贴，她牵着小女巫的手来到房间的露台上：“我这次找的酒店还可以吧？你要是懒得动，我们可以在露台上待着。”Wanda看着外面美丽的风景：“你安排的都行，你知道我的，我最讨厌计划假期。”

“对，因为你太容易踩雷了。”Natasha回忆起以前几次和Wanda不应季的旅行，眉头又皱了起来，“比出任务时的条件还要艰苦。

“也不至于这么差吧……”Wanda想了想，“上一次出去只不过是刚好碰上当地居民割海藻……”

“对，可是我去上班的时候Stark快把我笑死了……他以为我们去割海藻了，闻上去也有一股海藻味。”

“那家伙一直就挺不会做人的，就应该让全世界看看他尖酸刻薄的那副嘴脸。”Wanda气得直跳脚，“下次我要去联盟和他打一架！”

Natasha紧了紧搂着Wanda的那只手：“好，你去打他吧！但是现在，我们最好带那边那个小家伙下去游一下泳。”

在Natasha的百般劝说下，Wanda终于勉为其难地换上了泳衣，但她还是在外面加了一件白衬衫：“我坚决不要下水！”然后戴着太阳帽和太阳眼镜，抱着Marina和她的小泳圈跟Natasha来到了酒店不远处的泳池。

火山岛上的阳光一直很好，把泳池的水晒得暖暖的，在Natasha的帮助下，Marina套上泳圈和Natasha一起下到泳池里，Wanda则是在一边的躺椅上看书——她坚决不要下水。酒店的服务生走过来弯腰问道：“女士，需要给您拿点儿什么喝的么？”

Wanda给Marina点了水果汁，给自己和Natasha点了两杯鸡尾酒，然后看着在泳池里带着Marina玩水的训练官——这么多天以来，她心里第一次有那么一点放松的感觉。

当妈妈的累可不是开玩笑的，尤其是当Natasha不在家的时候。Wanda要料理家务和处理联盟里的一些事情，还要保证Marina时时刻刻都有人照顾，虽然Clint无数次地和她说可以随时把Marina送到他的农场去，Wanda还是更希望自己亲力亲为。为此她也付出了不小的代价：每天下班把Marina接回来之后还得做晚饭，收拾完客厅里和餐桌上的残局之后，她还得给Marina洗澡哄她睡觉，而在Marina这个年纪的小朋友精力总是很旺盛，明明到了该睡觉的时间，但还是缠着Wanda再给她讲一个故事，Wanda经常快把自己讲睡着了，Marina还忽闪着大眼睛请求着再听一个。

等Marina终于睡着之后，Wanda会给Natasha发一条短信：“我好想你。”

“Marina才刚睡吗？”深夜里Natasha回短信回得很快，“我也在想你，辛苦了。”

Natasha瞥见在躺椅上看着自己的Wanda，她很高兴Wanda终于有可以休息的时间了。Marina正忙着从泳池里抓一把水，说要拿到岸上去送给Wanda，她把女儿的手抓在唇边亲了亲：“pumpkin，水是没办法抓住的。”

服务生把一家人的饮料端来了，Wanda喊Natasha带Marina上岸，侍者把Marina的果汁递到她的手里，Marina双手捧着果汁：“你知道吗，我妈妈是超级英雄！”

面对小孩子的话，服务生很少把它当真，他作出一副惊讶的表情：“当然咯！她们肯定是你的超级英雄，对吧？”

“不，是真的英雄。”Marina说完自顾自喝果汁了，服务生把鸡尾酒交到Natasha和Wanda的手中：“请慢用！”

“Marina，我们以后在外面不能乱说话噢。”Wanda让Marina坐在自己大腿上喝果汁，Natasha并没有坐在旁边那张空的躺椅上，而是和Wanda挤在同一张躺椅上：“没人会把她的话当真的……不过Marina，不能随便告诉别人家里的事情。”

小女孩点点头，继续喝她的果汁了。

“真的不下水吗？很舒服的。”

“不。”Wanda拒绝得直截了当。

“在家里不是挺喜欢泡澡的……”Natasha嘟囔道。

“那是……Anyway, 反正就是不一样的。”Wanda歪过头来反驳Natasha，“一会你再带她去玩会，我要歇一歇。”

喝完果汁之后，Natasha又带着Marina到水里泡着去了，Wanda从躺椅上坐起来，托着下巴看着玩水的训练官和女儿，Natasha把Marina平放在泳圈上，推着她在泳池里到处走，Marina把手放在脸上挡着有些耀眼的阳光，Natasha贴心地把手抬高替Marina挡太阳。Wanda看着眼前这幅景象，之前的辛苦都烟消云散了，这不就是她一直想要的生活吗？

眼前的一切的事物，包括Natasha和Marina，都披上了太阳温暖的金光，Wanda又一次在躺椅上躺下，火山岛上的风很舒服，Wanda感觉她的眼皮越来越沉重，在Natasha和Marina嬉戏的笑声中渐渐闭上了眼睛。

当她睡醒的时候，太阳已经快要下山了，周围传来几声归巢海鸟的鸣叫，Marina正乖巧地依偎在Wanda的身边，Natasha在另一半的躺椅上看着书，Wanda注意到自己身上不知什么时候已经盖上了一条浴巾。

“睡醒了？”训练官的眼睛还停留在书上。

“嗯。”Wanda在躺椅上翻了个身，看着训练官：“Marina玩累了？”

“她一点力气都没有了，刚睡着没多久，Jesus，我人也快要没了。”

“她精力充沛得惊人，不是吗？”

“我们要不把她带回去，然后我们叫客房服务？”

“我看行。”Wanda从躺椅上起来，然后准备把Marina捞到怀里，这时候Marina刚好醒了，她挣扎着睁开眼：“我们去吃饭吗？”

“对甜心，你刚好赶上吃晚饭。”Natasha一手抱着已经收拾好的泳圈和浴巾，亲亲Marina的额头，“你可以自己走吗？”

“可以。”Marina点点头，并且自己穿好了鞋子。

Marina走在前面，Wanda和Natasha并肩跟在她的后面，一家人准备去酒店的餐厅吃饭，Natasha捏捏Wanda的手：“听说这里的牛排很好吃哦。”

“那我们可以点来试试，我还特别想吃这里的海鲜烩饭！”

“好，反正是度假嘛，就该吃好喝好。”Natasha对Wanda眨了眨眼。“Well, I can't wait for that!” 想到即将到来的大餐，Wanda兴奋极了。Natasha低下头笑了笑，同时拉紧了Wanda的手。Wanda一直都很美，她喜欢她所有的样子，但她最最喜欢的还是Wanda像当时刚刚和她混熟的小女孩一样为了好吃的食物开心得手舞足蹈的样子。

突然“砰”的一声，把Wanda和Natasha从刚刚的兴奋中一把拽了回来，Marina正趴在地上一动不动。

可能是鞋底打滑的缘故，Marina滑了一跤，等她反应过来的时候，自己已经趴在地上了，额头传来一阵阵火辣辣的痛感。好巧不巧，Marina正好在台阶前滑了一跤，额头磕到了台阶上，还擦破了皮。

一切都发生得太突然了，Marina还没来得及给出反应。Wanda追上来之后把Marina从地上扶起来，把她的手臂搭在自己的脖子上，在她胖乎乎的小脸上亲了一口：“你怎么样sweetie，我们现在就去处理伤口，再坚持一会儿好不好？”

Natasha也围了过来，她心疼地拉拉Marina的手：“应该不严重，我们现在就上去处理伤口，好吗？”

额头上的痛感盖过了Wanda和Natasha的安慰，盖过了Wanda的亲吻，Marina的眉头慢慢皱到一起，然后“哇”的一声哭了出来，打破了黄昏的宁静。服务生慌张地从泳池的另一边跑过来：“请你们别担心，我们会提供医药箱，请跟我到酒店大堂来。”

酒店的工作人员从前台找出医药箱，然后用棉花和红药水给Marina清理伤口，红药水让Marina感觉更痛了，她坐在Natasha的大腿哭闹：“不要不要不要不要好痛好痛好痛好痛……”她哽咽了一下，然后用比刚刚更大声的声音哭闹：“好——痛——！”

这时候并不是旅游旺季，岛上的客人也不多，Marina的哭喊在安静的酒店大堂里显得格外清晰，大家听到Marina的哭闹声，都伸长了脖子往这边看。

“宝贝，你很勇敢，没事的。”Wanda在一边拉着Marina的手，“不哭了啊……马上就好了，你很棒……”

伤口处理好了之后，酒店经理走过来通知Natasha和Wanda：“尊敬的客人，发生这样的事情我们感到非常非常抱歉，我们将为您提供一晚上免费的客房服务，所有的食物您都可以任点……”

Natasha没想到这场意外还能让自己赚一顿免费的大餐，她抱起Marina：“好的，回头把菜单送到我们房里来。”

“菜单已经让人送去了，Ms.Romanoff.”

一小时之后，房间里餐桌上放着各种各样好吃的食物，情绪低落的Marina坐在椅子上红肿着眼睛，眼角还挂着没擦去的泪珠，因为刚刚的哭闹她的脸也红扑扑的。Natasha把牛排切成小小块地送进Marina的嘴里，Marina有一下没一下地咀嚼着。

刚换好衣服的Wanda把Marina抱到自己的腿上：“我喂你好不好？”

Marina大概是哭累了，她点点头，然后把身子靠在Wanda的怀里，Wanda舀了一勺奶油蘑菇汤，吹凉送到Marina的嘴边。Natasha摸摸Marina毛茸茸的脑袋：“真勇敢，Marina。”

Marina并没搭理Natasha，她揪紧了Wanda的衣服。

“妈咪以前受伤的时候，痛得哭了一整个晚上呢。”Natasha回想起自己以前出任务的一次意外，低下头一边切牛排一边说道。

Wanda想起了那一次，还是她帮Natasha换的药，她微微一笑：“对呀，Marina才哭了一会会，比Nat要勇敢多了！”

Marina看了Natasha一眼，难以置信地喃喃道：“Really?”

“当然咯，所以你很棒！”

Marina的心情看上去好了一些，胃口也好了一些，她自己拿了一块面包蘸浓汤吃，Wanda和Natasha看渐渐恢复状态的Marina，心里才松了一口气。

因为白天玩得太累了，晚餐后Marina就立刻洗澡睡觉了，Natasha晃着一杯加了冰的伏特加，从背后搂住了正在浴室里整理Marina脏衣服的Wanda：“惊险的一天，right？”

“但整体是开心的。”Wanda把Marina的衣服丢进脏衣篮，转过身抱住Natasha，“我很开心。”

“你开心就好。”Natasha把伏特加拿到嘴边喝了一口，Wanda从她手中抢过杯子也喝了一口。加了冰的伏特加口感没有那么烈，也更佳香醇。Natasha把杯子从Wanda那拿回来：“我没办法想象你每天都可能要经历这样的事情。”

“也不是每天啦，但是你看看她，”Wanda温柔地看着在大床上睡得四仰八叉的Marina，“你会觉得这一切都很值得。”

“我爱你。”训练官的鼻尖贴上Wanda的鼻尖，Wanda笑着搂紧了训练官：“我也爱你。”说完她吻了吻训练官。Natasha把伏特加放到洗手台上，双手抱起Wanda放在水槽边上，笑着回吻她，手轻轻地解开Wanda的衣衫，她的吻越来越激烈，从嘴唇一路向下蔓延到Wanda的锁骨和胸口，吻到胸口的时候Natasha加重了吻的力度。

Wanda把训练官抱得更紧了，另一只手在后面寻找着一个支撑她的支点，Natasha柔软的舌尖刺激着她胸前的红果，“ah……Nat……”Wanda一边享受着Natasha的亲吻，一边低下头去吻Natasha的耳朵，吻到耳垂时，调皮的Wanda突然咬了Natasha的耳垂一口，并且往她的耳朵里吹了一口热气，Natasha咯咯笑着，褪下Wanda的衣服，手扶在Wanda的大腿根上。

因为被摸到了敏感的地方，Wanda搭在Natasha肩上的手捏紧了Natasha，Natasha知道这是Wanda在给自己指引——她喜欢这样。于是Natasha的手从大腿根外侧慢慢滑进腿间，隔着内裤她感觉到了腿间的潮湿。Wanda的手撑到水龙头的开关上，水龙头被拧开了，Wanda被褪到腰间的衣服也被水打湿了：“别胡闹，我湿透了，Nat……”

“Nat……”

“Come on，到了我好好补偿你的时间了。”Natasha给Wanda使了个眼色，她继续吻着Wanda的小腹，密密麻麻的吻落到Wanda的腰，腹，大腿。Wanda乖巧地抬臀好让Natasha能脱下她的内裤。

Natasha埋进她的腿间，舌头到达了泛滥成灾的腿心，在舌头的刺激下Wanda的那张小嘴吐出更多甜蜜的汁液。她的手仍然紧紧地按在Wanda的腿根，Wanda呻吟着，Natasha突然停止亲吻Wanda，抬头看着她两颊绯红的女孩：“你不想吵醒Marina，对吗？”

“No……ah……Nat……”Wanda摇摇头，但她不能把呻吟声活活吞回肚里。Natasha站起身来，手指拨开充血的肉瓣进入Wanda的身体，嘴吻上Wanda的嘴：“那我得堵上你的嘴才行。”

“Ah，ah……不要，”Wanda捧着训练官的脸：“我，我想看你。”

Natasha精致的脸庞贴近她：“甜心，你想看多久都行。”说完又吻上Wanda，两人的舌尖交缠着，发出渍渍的水声。

嘴上说着温柔的话，手上的动作却加重了。Natasha喜欢感受Wanda身体内的每一点褶皱，她喜欢听到Wanda被快感碾压发出的呻吟，那种感觉让Natasha爱到发疯。Wanda渐渐地让快感占领她的理智，她搂紧Natasha的脖子，温热甜蜜的气息喷涌到Natasha的身上：“我，我不行了……Nat……”

“靠在我身上，sweetie。”Natasha没有停止手上的动作，另一只手把Wanda拉近自己，她能感受到Wanda湿热的甬道在疯狂地吮吸自己的手指，嗅到Wanda发丝里面残留的洗发水的香味，“宝贝，你很棒，做任何事情都很棒。”她靠近Wanda的耳边，轻轻地说道。

当Natasha的手指从Wanda的身体里缓缓撤出时，Wanda又一次捧着训练官的脸：“我爱你，真的真的很爱。”

“我知道，我也爱你，甜心。”Natasha一连吻了Wanda好几下，“我们该去洗澡睡觉了吗？”说完，她把Wanda的衣服彻底脱下，Wanda解开Natasha的纽扣，一脸满足地把Natasha拉进了淋浴间。

十五分钟之后，Wanda和Natasha裹着浴袍从浴室里出来了，而Marina还保持着原先的姿势在床上安详地睡着。

“看来是真的很累了啊……”Wanda凑到Natasha的耳边轻轻地说道。


End file.
